A Love Song
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: “I never knew you played guitar,” Temperance said. Bones visits Booth after a grueling case, and they both realize something about their relationship.  Sweet, fluffy one shot. Booth x Bones


A/N: I heard this song and I just thought it would make a great fic...I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lots of fluff.

Disclaimer: Neither Bones nor "A Love Song" belong to me.

Summary: "I never knew you played guitar," Temperance said. Bones visits Booth after a grueling case. Late night confessions. Booth x Bones.

_**A Love Song:**_

After a long, grueling case, Dr. Temperance Brennan stood, two bags of Chinese food and a few bottles of beer in hand, with her other hand poised above the wood of the door. For a moment she stood like this, listening to the soft music drifting out from the other side of the door, her head cocked in curiosity. After a moment, she finally rapped her knuckles on the door and shifted the weight of the bags to her now free hand.

The music on the other side of the door stopped and she could hear someone grunt as he, she assumed, got up from where he was sitting. A moment later, the door opened, revealing Special Agent Seeley Booth, clad in blue jeans and a pale blue unbuttoned shirt.

"Bones," he stated simply, his face only registering the slightest bit of surprise as he rested his forearm on the doorframe. "What're you doing here?" _I'm glad you came…_

In response, Temperance raised her hands, revealing the items she was carrying. Booth smiled wryly and stepped back from the door, taking the bags and beer from her and walking back into his apartment. Temperance followed him in, closing the door gently behind her. _I knew he'd appreciate it_. The case they were working on had worked him hard.

Booth placed the bags of food on the table and turned around, two beers in hand. He popped the tops off of them and handed one to Temperance, before taking a swig of the one that still remained. Temperance's eyes skimmed over his attire as she took a small sip of the alcohol herself. He had made no move to button up his shirt. _Okay, now he's just showing off. _ She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. _Look somewhere else, Temperance…_her eyes drifted around the room before they landed on an acoustic guitar, with ancient looking wood that looked well loved, leaning against the side of the couch.

"I didn't know you played guitar," she said, looking back up to him. _I kind of like that._

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Bones," Booth responded, his voice biting through the air. Temperance looked away, embarrassed. Booth winced. _Way to go Seeley. _"I haven't taken it out in a while," he said, trying to correct his mistake as he made his way to the couch, sitting down beside the guitar. He motioned to the seat across from him and Temperance sat down. "I just…felt like playing again," he said, idly twinking a few strings with his fingers.

"I see," Temperance said. She held the beer in her hands beneath her knees. The conversation lulled as neither of them could come up with something to say.

"I was trying to remember a song that I used to know by heart," Booth said suddenly, filling in the awkward space. _It reminds me of you._

"Any luck?" Temperance said, glad for a solid subject. _I wish you would play it for me._

Seeley, who had taken a drink swallowed quickly and brought the beer down from his lips. "Oh, yeah," he said, his eyebrows twining together for a moment as he nodded. "You'd…uh, be surprised how easily it comes back to you," he said. His mouth was slack and solemn. He tried to smile, "Like riding a bike, you know?"

"I don't know what that means," Temperance said, frowning slightly. _And even if I did… _Booth looked up at her and chuckled, a genuine sound, not forced. He shook his head slightly, remnants of the smile still gracing the corners of his lips. _I knew it would make you smile. _"So what's the song sound like?" _Do you think you could play it for me?_

Booth raised his head, his eyes lighting up slightly, pushing away some of the dim darkness. "Do you want me to play it?" he asked, smiling slightly as he said it. _I would love it if you heard it. _

"Sure," Temperance said, smiling encouragingly. _Good, maintain composure. _

Booth reached sideways to place his beer down on the table that rested on the side of the couch, then picked up his guitar and settled it into his lap. Temperance watched as he slid his fingers down the wooden neck, almost like a lover's caress. _Lucky guitar._ His fingers on his left hand found the steel strings, and the ones on his right hand strummed a chord. He looked up at her for a moment, and she nodded at him.

_Here goes nothing_. With his right hand, he plucked at the strings in coordination with his left hands. He closed his eyes and felt the chords beneath his left hand, felt the steel digging into the tips of his callused fingertips – a comforting feeling. His right hand automatically twitched, coaxing soft music out from the guitar. He licked his lips and then began to sing.

"I wanna sing you a love song," his voice wavered accordingly on the notes, his deep voice carrying them gracefully across the room. Temperance's eyes widened.

"I wanna rock you in my arms all night long." She felt the breath hitch in her chest as she watched the man across from her. As he sung, Booth mentally winced, questioning his choice in song. _She wanted to hear it_…

"I wanna get to know you…" His eyes were still closed as he sung, and she could see his face, painted with so many different emotions.

"I wanna show you, the peaceful feeling of my home." She wanted to get up and stroke his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes, his lips, make the pain and sorrow go away. He cracked open an eyelid, and she smiled at him again, and he continued, closing his eyes again.

"There's a wren in the willow wood

Flies so high, sings so good," The emotion was flowing out of his voice as he hit the different pitches precisely.

"He brings to you…what he sings to you.

And the love in his lullaby…" Temperance found herself closing her eyes to the sound of his voice. She felt the tension leave her shoulders and her face as he continued.

"Seems to tell me if I try…I could fly for you

Lover I'm gonna try for you…" She opened her eyes again, and saw that his face too had lost its tension. But now, it seemed to be etched with a different emotion. She heard it in his voice too.

"'cause I wanna sing you a love song

I wanna rock you in my arms, all night long, yeah," She cocked her head to the side as she tried to puzzle it out. She knew she wasn't good at reading people, but her time with Booth had taught her some things. No one knew how much she valued that time….

"I wanna get to know you

I wanna show you, the peaceful feeling of my home." She felt her heart flutter once, heavily as if it were a lost cause. _I wish I could…_

"Oooh I wanna sing you a love song

I wanna rock you in my arms all night long." His voice got stronger as he became more sure of himself. To him, he felt as though the Temperance he was singing to was a figment of his imagination…as soon as he opened his eyes, she would be gone. He was almost sure of it..

"I wanna get to know you

I wanna show you the peaceful feeling of my home." Temperance sensed the end of the song approaching, and she felt her heartbeat strong against her ribcage, finding it harder to breathe Her hand slowly placed her own beer down on the table beside her couch.

"Oooh la la la," his voice was softer now, quieter, and he opened his eyes, and saw Bones' expression, shocked, confused, absorbed…

"Dontcha know I've always loved ya," she caught his gaze and he held it, his chocolate eyes staring into her crystalline ones as he sung the words. For the second time, Temperance felt her breath hitch in her chest.

Slowly, she got up and moved across to the other couch, sitting down beside Booth, who turned with his guitar still in hand as he finished softly, "Heaven knows I love you…" he trailed off, his fingers slowly coming to a stop. He was still holding Temperance's gaze as he placed the guitar down beside him again. He was absorbed into her eyes, which were deep and endless, swimming with so much emotion that he couldn't puzzle it out.

He inched closer to her, so that there was less than a foots distance between them. Temperance's lips parted slightly. Booth raised his left hand and stretched it out, letting it graze across her cheekbone. She responded to the touch in a different way then he expected, pressing against his hand instead of pulling away from it. His other hand came up to the other side of her cheek, and he lowered his head, looking into her eyes for any signs of resistance. When he found none, he swooped down, pressing his lips against hers. One of her hands made its way to his bare chest, her fingers splayed and exploring, and the other one raked at his hair before making its way down to clutch at the material at his back. His right hand slipped down to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

Ages later, or so it seemed, their lips parted as they both gasped for breath. Temperance looked up at Booth, her eyes wide. "Booth I…" she began, still feeling her heart thumping against her chest. "I…" _love you_…

He saw it in her eyes, and stroked her cheek with his thumb as he smiled down at her. He placed his forehead against hers. "I know, Bones," he said, his thumb still making circling motions on her cheek. "Me too," he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers softly, silently saying, _I love you too._

_xXx_

Wow, so that is defiently one of my most favorite fics I've ever written, next to my Stargate Hurts So Good. Anyway, thanks for reading! What did you think?

For those of you who know the Kenny Loggins song "A Love Song" and are maybe going "This is wrong!!!" this is how it was sung during the "Loggins & Messina Sittin' in Again At The Santa Barbara Bowl" where he basically forgot what the words were. But I love this version, it's so adorable.

So what do you think was it too **out of character?** Cause Booth doesnt really...sing...yeah...Anyway, like I said, thanks for reading!


End file.
